


金色落幕

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Gold Storm Sho
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	金色落幕

随着跃起在空中接连斩杀的霍拉灭亡而产生的漆黑异文印迹，伴在流牙身侧因擦出来的风而好似拖出来的笔直黑线落入地面。鞋底碾出来的灰尘在夜间辉映出来淡淡的痕迹，声音随着身体滑动半周而刹住动作。  
止住的身体随着脚步的力量重新找回稳度和力度，流牙低身以中心滑动，手握剑柄在周身擦出银色的暗光，透过那利色昏暗的气息将周围簇拥而来的霍拉统统一分为二。黑色撕裂开的异文之血在他周身炸开之际，他已经跃离开刚才落脚之处。  
当流牙落入新的空地，起身之时剑瞬间反握擦过胯侧向后刺入偷袭的霍拉胸口，感受坚韧擦过那生硬肌肉的钝感后甩开那畸形的躯体，他单手甩剑一周重新握入正位重拾剑感。  
如浪潮和涟漪，波动的怒点拉扯动剩下的敌人。霍拉们不由自主的如黑色的蜂群纵跃过这不太平的天际，速度快如针雨般冲流牙落下。  
他身上黑色的风衣富有它本该有的重力在失去温度的空气里摆动。他剑端高举于上空，滑动带出金色裂痕照射过夜晚，对着粉碎裂开的空气将纯金的铠甲披于身上。下一秒，金色被落入的黑色躯体们压入淹没宛如遮去光芒的幕布，却在随后的短暂里被金色的剑身挑开斩破。  
伴随着高低不同因惨叫而扭曲的音色，金色的身影在残缺还未落地的躯体中划动，不低调的纯金之色带着独有的色泽拖出来残影掠过霍拉群，与此同时斩杀的敌人在纷纷被甩出落地后告别了这个世界。  
闪身，随着气流滚落过铠甲利落的切换动作。俯躯，在霍拉之间的缝隙里挑动剑尖选择最佳的轨迹。挥剑，毫不怜惜的用利刃丝毫未有阻拦的割开那棱角分明的躯体将刃滑向自己预期的方向。甩刃，用冷气高速擦过的力度为属于他自己的利器拭去敌人留下的残碎。  
周身留下了这片地面受伤的痕迹，却不再见到那些不速之客。金色的铠甲闪过残影飞回金光之中，然后空气的颜色再次恢复夜晚的死静。将剑归鞘，此次任务为此落幕，至于下一个目标，他步伐早己踏出。


End file.
